The Whomping Willow
by Arkham Insanity
Summary: Fred and George first year at Hogwarts are in trouble again, will they escape getting thrashed by Snape? story contains spanking of minors


Disclaimer: I do not own a whomping willo…I wish I did!

**this story contains spankings of minors by a tree….if that bothers you…I'm sorry**

------------------------

"Ahhh Professor Snape please!" Fred and George Weasly cried out in unison as Snape dragged them forcefully by the arm to his office.

The Potions master had finally had all he could take from the twins mischievous prank playing in his potions class and was determined to put an end to it. Snape roughly shoved the two red headed boys into his office and promptly forced them to sit down in front of his desk.

Taking a deep breath, Severus walked to the side of his desk pressing his lips together, willing himself to speak calmly.

"Of all my years teaching here at Hogwarts you two are without out a doubt the worst behaved students it has ever been my displeasure to teach!"

George and Fred Weasly looked at each other and gave just the hint of a grin; this didn't go unnoticed by Snape who suddenly slammed the palm of his hand down on the desk making the twins jump in their seats.

"THAT WAS NOT A COMPLIMENT!"

Snape turned his back with a flourish, how he wished that they were in his house, he would then have the liberty to set those two strait and give them just what they needed. be that as it may, there were only a few options he had as their Potions teacher. Giving this some thought, he whirled back around to face the two boys.

"My patience is as an end with you two, and since detention has not seemed to dissuade you from performing your idiotic tom foolery, you leave me no choice."

Snape let his last sentence hang in the air building the tension in the room.

"You will both go out and fetch me a switch."

The twin's faces blanched...and Fred spoke up his voice cracking.

"B-but Professor...b-but its against the rules for you to..."

Snape cut him off

"And it's against the rules to set Cornish Pixies free in my classroom!"

The potions master couldn't help but smirk at the two wide eyed and desperate faces of the Weasly twins.

"And you have exactly till 6:00 to return here with one."

Fred and George instantly stood to their feet and started for the door.

"Oh and boys." Snape called out before the two were out of his office."

"It must be a switch cut from the whomping willow, anything else and you will earn double punishment" Snape said with finality and the door to Snaps office slammed shut.

--------------------------

A few minuets later Fred and George were standing before an ominous willow...a gentle breeze brushed the long dangling branches. The tree stood peaceful in the warm afternoon.

George gulped and glanced at his brother.

"Well?"

"You don't think there is a chance one will just drop on its own?"

"Not in our lifetime, the whomping willow doesn't even drop one leaf until the very first day of winter."

"So I have heard." Fred mumbled and took a hesitant step forward and slowly reached out for one of the long sender green branches.

Nothing happened, Fred was sure as soon as he touched the branch the fabled willow would begin its fierce attack of which it was well known for.

Fred tugged at the branch...but it held fast...its green bark holding tight.

"Come on George are you just going to stand there? Help me get this bloody thing cut!"

Feeling a bit more confident that the tree was not in attack mode George went to aid his brother in the task.

"Fred, you don't seem very concerned about what Snape is planning to do to us?"

"Come on George, I don't care what Snape says, if he lays one stroke on us, we can report him, and it will be his arse that will be on the line!" Fred said matter o' factly as he tugged on the soon to be switch.

"I guess you have a point Fred, but I would rather report him before he torches our backsides."

It was at this point while the boys chatted and jerked at the branch. That the whomping willows roots began to stir.

"I've just saying George that what ever Snape does it will be worth it in the long...RUN" Fred shouted but it was a little too late as the tree gave a great shake and the branch they had been tugging on suddenly forcefully jerked both boys off their feet and up into the air.

Fred and George could do nothing but hold on for dear life on the branch they had been willing to break carried them high in the air. The twins screamed as they were whirled around and more snake like tendrils from the willow began grabbing at their ankles and wrapping its vines around their waist. Fred was being pulled so hard he felt his fingers slip from the branch, but the willow now held them so there was no fear of falling. Now there was just a fear of being held by the vice like grip of the tree forever.

"Well, well isnt this an interesting situation" a familiar voice called down from the ground. There was Snape his face looking bemused his arms folded across his chest.

"It seems I can't trust you two to do even the simplest of tasks."

"Professor!" the Weaslys cried out in the most respectful tone they had ever used in addressing the teacher.

"Help us, the Whomping Willow is going to kill us!" Fred called down not noticing that the Willow was no longer shaking them violently. but still holding them tightly.

"No," Snape said lightly, "The Whomping Willow is not going to kill you...its going to give you two a sound thrashing"

Georges mouth dropped open and was about to question the potions master when the sound of heavy swish was heard from behind and he heard his brother Fred shriek out loudly followed by his own as a slashing burning pain seemed to cut into his backside. Even through his slacks he could feel the hot searing pain as a second slender willow switched a second time causing the boy to gasp this time bringing tears to his eyes.

Fred was desperately trying to wriggle free from the tree holding him but it was no use. he heard the sickly swish and thwack again hitting him with precision across his now stinging posterior.

George looked down at Snape who was still unmoving from his spot looking quite pleased, his arms still folded under his cloak.

"Professor Snape!!!..PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" George cried hard his legs kicking as the Willow continued to bring its fresh green whippy twigs down hard on the boys behind.

"I am not making the Whomping Willow do anything Weasly, thus there is nothing I can do to stop it, it will stop when it stops I assume." Snape shrugged as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

Snape couldn't have been more correct because It wasn't until the twins were both wailing and sobbing to the point that their falling tears reaching the roots of the Willow did the tree stop its assault, and slowly, ever so slowly the tree release its iron grip on the two boys finally releasing them all together dropping them to the grassy ground below.

Fred and George were gasping for breath lying on their stomachs their backsides covered in pulsing stinging welts. They hardly noticed as Snape approached them.

"Well?" he stated evenly.

"W-Well what?" Fred managed looking up wiping his tear stained face with his sleeve.

"Well... its 6:00, where's the switch."

"W-WHAT!??? Fred felt like he was going to cry all over again, after all that! The man still was going to spank them!!

"R-right here sir" George said shakily standing to his feet holding out one of the willows green thin branches.

Fred looked over at his brother in both surprise shock and utter horror. George had luckily managed to take a piece of the Willow with him during the thrashing.

Snape looked pleased and took it from the boy...swishing it through the air a couple times, the sound making the twins sick to their stomachs.

"That will do then, your dismissed to your dormitory." Snape said satisfied turning on his heel to leave.

"Wait..What?...t-thats it?..b-but I thought you were going to!" Fred said his face looking confused and slightly relived.

"What?" Snape replied, I never said I was going to do anything to you, it just so happens I needed a switch from the whomping willow for the use of a potion I am working on." Severus said calmly walking back to the castle twirling the Whomping Willow switch between his fingers.


End file.
